imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Salviana State Route 397
Salviana State Route 397 (abbreviated SAL-397) is a state route maintained by the Dragoonasag state of Salviana. Its south end is at the Carlana state line, and its north end is at State Route 36 in Havin. The route is designated as the George S. Calmours Memorial Highway. Counties traversed * Hucke County * Faulkner County * Cumberland County * Faulke County * Thurston County * Fritz County * Vonhontz County * Kravitz County Cities and towns traversed * Hucke (city) * Briansport (town) * Cutt Grass (town) * Punta Gorda (town) * Vitner (citySalviana state census reports, 2008) * Thurston Garden (town) * Thurston (city) * Pentman (city) * Von Hurtz (town) * Havin (town) Intersections with other routes * Salviana State Route 362 in Hucke * Dragoonasag Interstate Route 48 in Faulkner County * Salviana State Route 774 in Faulkner County * Salviana State Route 426/Salviana Turnpike in Cumberland County * Salviana State Route 499 in Cutt Grass * Dragoonasag Interstate Route 92 near Punta Gorda * Salviana State Route 67 in Cumberland County * Salviana State Route 62 in Vitner * Salviana State Route 2 in Faulke County * Salviana State Route 826 in Thurston Garden * Salviana State Route 329 in Thurston * Salviana State Route 991 in Fritz County * Salviana State Route 300 in Fritz County * Salviana State Route 620 in Vonhontz County * Salviana State Route 36 in Havin Route description SAL-397 begins at the Carlana state line south of Hucke. The route runs north along a two-lane road until it reaches the Hucke city limits, and becomes a four-lane road with a turning lane in the middle. After intersecting State Route 362 in Hucke, the road turns northwest, and leaves Hucke, becoming a two-lane road and traversing woodlands as it approaches the town of Briansport. Upon entering Briansport, a town of 971 people, the George S. Calmours Memorial Highway remains a two-lane road and serves as the town's main road. After leaving Briansport, SAL-397, the road enters rural Salviana again, and motorists using the route will not see another settlement larger than a township until Cutt Grass, about thirty miles to the north. Between Briansport and Cutt Grass, SAL-397 passes through Steveley Township in Hucke County and Schneitzen Township in Faulkner County. After a good journey through rural Salviana, SAL-397 enters the town of Cutt Grass (also spelled "Cuttgrass", "Cutgrass", and "Cut Grass"). In Cutt Grass, SAL-397 intersects State Route 499, a mostly scenic route that only traverses two towns. After leaving Cutt Grass, SAL-397 continues north toward Punta Gorda, and then intersects Dragoonasag Interstate Route 92 via a diamond interchange at which it crosses over DI-92 on a bridge. After its intersection with DI-92, SAL-397 continues north toward Faulke County and the city of Vitner. Upon entering the Vitner city limits, SAL-397 becomes a four-lane road for the first time since Hucke. In Vitner, SAL-397 is both George S. Calmours Memorial Highway and Main Street. SAL-397 intersects State Route 62 at what is known as the "George S. Calmours Intersection", and a statue of Calmours stands at the intersection. After leaving Vitner, SAL-397 enters rural Salviana again, and becomes a two-lane road traversing the scenic countryside. The road turns northeast in Thurston County, and continues toward the town of Thurston Garden (named for its famous garden in the Town Park). After leaving Thurston Garden, SAL-397 continues northeast, crossing the Thornston River and entering the city of Thurston. After leaving Thurston, SAL-397 continues northeast into Fritz County and toward its county seat, Pentman, where it becomes a four-lane road for the last time. Upon leaving Pentman, SAL-397 reduces to two lanes, and continues toward Vonhontz County and the town of Von Hurtz. After Von Hurtz, SAL-397 turns north and continues toward its north end at State Route 36 in Havin. Category:Salviana 397 397